1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus with reduced errors, and more particularly to an electronic apparatus capable, in centralized control of information on position, dimension and form of plural data files formed on a memory medium such as a floppy disc or a cassette tape, of detecting the interchange of said memory medium without prior notice and automatically correcting the information for file control.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional electronic apparatus utilizing an external memory such as a disc or a magnetic tape, the interchange of such external memory during the use of said apparatus has to be transmitted to the operator through push button switches or a console of the apparatus. Thus the centralized control of the data files has not been possible in a small-sized apparatus using a floppy disc or a cassette not provided with such transmitting ability.
Also in a more sophisticated data file structure in which data files are formed in a memory medium such as a floppy disc or a cassette tape and the control information for said data files is recorded in a particular position on said memory medium for achieving centralized control on said data files, it is desirable, for a faster operation, to partly or entirely transcribe said control information from said memory medium to a main memory at each interchange of the memory medium and not to refer thereafter to the control information recorded on said memory medium at the formation, deletion, read-out or write-in of the data files themselves.
In case the memory medium is interchanged without prior notice in such system, it will result that the data processing on the new memory medium is conducted with the control information for the preceding memory medium, thus leading to erroneous result or even to destruction of the data files.